


Define necessity

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dates, Heir Asahi, Heir Nishinoya, Late presentation, M/M, Modern AU, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Rich heir Hinata, Servant Kageyama, Slight asahina but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: Shouyou, the omega heir to the Hinata fortune is looking for someone to marry. There's no harm in humouring his mother after all.





	1. Date?

"This is bull shit!" Hinata watched another angry suitor walk away from their home. The stairway window gave a perfect view of the home front; just enough to let him gaze at another pissed off alpha. The scent of rage had lingered to him, but he waved it away quickly. The alpha got into a limo, slamming the door furiously. 

Hinata sighed, "so he only wanted the fortune as well?" He mumbles to himself before continuing down the stairs to see his mother come into view.

She dusted off her hands and sighed, looking over at him. "You really should stay in your room while I handle your," she paused in thought, "suitors, Shouyou."

"I can't sit still. It's not fair that I don't get to meet them before you do y'know." He was pulled into a hug by his mother and closed his eyes.

"Yes," she laughs, "but only if they are honest about their intentions of marrying you. No son of mine is going to be wed to someone only seeking to gain your father's fortune."

"Even if it is technically mine now?" He asks.

"Ours, Shouyou," she pat his head, "I don't want to give you to someone looking for their own interests. You know good and well that you won't be accepted unless you're married, I knew that and so did your father. No one could have predicted about how you presented."

He groaned, "it stinks of alpha in here." Changing the subject he turned back towards the stairs, "I'm going to let Natsu know it is alright to roam again." 

"Don't forget to wash up for dinner." He heard behind him. 

Coming to the top of the stairs he saw a servant of theirs, young and stoic with jet black hair, and always doing something or another. If it wasn't moping or sweeping, it was fixing little things around the manor. The scent of freshly picked fruit filled his nose and he sighed outwardly. The scent of a beta was one he enjoyed very much so. Specifically the scent of this beta. 

"Did another alpha bring their stench through those doors?" The servant looked down to Hinata, who clung to his arm, nose pressed against him. 

"Just because I'm an Omega I'm to be wed to some low IQ alpha that won't see me as an equal."

"It is an alphas world, even I can barely resist them at times... not that anyone should have to." He says, continuing to fix the wall ornament made of gold and crystal. 

The only alphas that worked for them was their security guards, the rest were omegas and betas. They had changed their entire staff when Hinata had presented, it was ridiculous.

Hinata looked up at him awhile longer before lowering himself and walking past him, "I have to get Natsu, I'll see you later Kag-ey-yam-a~" 

The servant watched him for a minute, the sides of his lips twitching into a daring smile before he walked the other way from him. 

* 

"I still don't think it's fair that you're a late presenter." Hinata watched his shorter friend toss up the ball to him, which he received clumsily and gave back. 

"At least it's given me time to think about what I want to do. Father says our family has a history of late blooming alphas. So I might be the latest of them all." Nishinoya laughs.

"Can we get married if you do?" Hinata laughs and paused as the ball went over his head, hitting the ground before he could get to it, "it's weird that you still haven't presented yet. I mean, you _are_ just a year older than me. Doesn't it scare you?" He picked the ball up and felt a strong hand pat his back maybe to hard. 

"If you think about it too much won't it seem scary? Tanaka said that he was a little late right? But presented fine.. enough." 

Hinata laughs and nods, "it sucks he's too busy shadowing his sister these days to hang out with us."

"Big sis'll take care of him, don't worry." He smiled then sighed. "I'm just worried he'll let it go to his head and not treat you the same as before." The two of them looked at each other and shook their heads and laughed. 

"He's too... Tanaka to do that." They agreed. 

"Shhhoooooooouuuuuuuyouuuuuuu!" Their conversation was ended by a small orange haired girl running into the garden and into the taller's leg, she looked up at him with a smile, "another person is here for you."

"Really?" He sighs and hands the ball to Noya, "you can hang out up in my room while I'm... taking care of business." He was surprised that this one got on his moms good side, only a few have done so by now.

"You need to get married soon Shouyou, I'm dying to be the flower girl." She smiles at him. Even though she was smart for a twelve year old, she was so naive. 

Noya followed him up to his room to get presentable and Natsu went to deliver the message to his guest. The whole time Hinata was doing anything to procrastinate going to meet this guy. This was the second one that had actually gotten to the second stage of his mother's 'application.'

Still, Noya got him to finally go downstairs in his blazer. No tie, just a ruffled and unbuttoned button up underneath. Business casual perhaps? And that's how Hinata got seated in front of a very tall, very handsome alpha. Everything about him screamed alpha despite his weak scent. His kind smile eased him when Hinata had entered the room as well. 

"Asahi is it then? I'm truly impressed. It's hard to get on mothers good side." Hinata tried his best to play it cool in these situations. But his subtle shakes and shifts of discomfort gave his unease away. Asahi was a big, stereotypical looking alpha after all. Noya would be jealous, he thinks. 

"Yes, it's good to finally get to see you Hinata. My dad speaks highly of you." The closer he looked, Asahi seemed just about as nervous as Hinata did. That realisation made him relax a bit. Only a bit though. 

"I've only met him once, and that was before... well, you know. But I'm glad I made an impression on him." He sipped his tea, legs crossing to find some safety from talking to him. 

"He wants me to get married soon before he retires." Asahi frowned and looked into his cup with some kind of sadness that Hinata instantly decided was not meant for his face. 

"Parents and expectations are the worst." Hinata smiles, bringing Asahi back to a half baked smile. One that you would have while daydreaming about nostalgic playground games.

"They are, aren't they?" He laughs, "I'm glad you're willing to talk to me too. The last erm... the last time I tried this the p-person I was sitting with would barely speak to me." 

"The omega you mean?" Hinata sipped his tea and Asahi stiffened, "you won't offend me to say it. It's why you and I are here after all, it's polite of you to keep it in mind though." 

"Oh, I just thought that you'd be off put by it-"

"Who was it then?"

"Pardon?"

"The last omega you met with, who was it? Doesn't look like it turned out well seeing as you're here now." Hinata gently set his cup on the saucer and looked up to him attentively. All hesitance that was there before was gone and replaced with a kind smile.

"The Honda heir. She was very nice and polite, but I get the feeling they brainwashed her into shutting her mouth and agreeing with everything, it felt wrong and I left halfway through." Asahi admitted. 

Hinata nods, "I see, so you're really not looking for just a marriage like your father is?"

"I'm not seeking just a marriage. I want what my old nanny has- a real relationship. One with passion and love and depth." Asahi set his saucer and cup on the table, "I want all of that first, I don't care as much about the family business." 

"Ambitious for a rich kid." Hinata teased.

Asahi gave a light laugh, "and you then? Are you looking for just a marriage?"

It never occurred to Hinata that he would really have a choice in the matter, but he had given it thought. "I think if I marry someone just for marriage sake, that I can still find passion, love, and depth even if it's not from my spouse."

"And if you marry someone you already feel that way for?" 

Hinata turned his eyes back to him, "that is a privilege only the alpha gets to choose. I wish more of them were like you. You choose to seek more than expected and don't want to just impress your daddy."

"But isn't your mother making a system for you? You do have that privilege because of her." Asahi raises a brow.

"I don't see it happening. Alpha suitors who come for me aren't really here for me. They're here for money, an obedient object they'll call a husband, or they were forced to." He shrugged.

"I may have been forced but that doesn't mean we couldn't... have something together." Asahi fidgeted nervously with his fingers. 

Hinata studied him for a minute, watching as the brunette looked every which way but his way. "You're serious?"

"I mean, that's what I want... it's what you want... we could.. try? How about a date? Outside of all of this?"

Hinata pursed his lips and thought a bit. The lingering scent of fresh picked fruit sat in the back of his mind as he searched for an answer. 

"Okay."

"What?" 

"I said okay, Asahi. Let's have a date outside of," he gestures around them, "this."

"Really?"

"Why not? We're both looking for the same thing after all- but this doesn't mean we're getting married, got it?" 

Asahi nodded, his face was red with embarrassment and all his chill had drained through his palms, leaving a clammy mess behind. "I'll make arrangements then? What do you like? Seafood? Steak?"

Hinata shrugged, "I'm not picky. Surprise me." With that he stood up and paused "come for me an hour before. I don't trust you enough to give you my number yet." In reality he didn't feel like getting out a pen and paper. 

"Y-yes!" He smiled, "see you Saturday then." 

And without another word, Hinata left. His heart was racing faster than it ever had before and quite frankly, he was terrified.

* 

On his way back to his room Hinata stopped abruptly. Or rather, he was forced back against someone to a halt. Looking up and already knowing who it was he smiled. 

"So protective." He giggles.

"I heard you two in there." Kageyama murmurs into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. 

"And an eavesdropper?" Hints raised a brow and the other grunted, squeezing him tighter, "we're not going to go for anything more serious. If anything I'd marry him because he's not a complete tool."

"Like you?"

"Mean," Hinata grabbed the others arms and tugged them so he would let go, "It's not like you have any right to me anyways."

"That's a matter of opinion." Kageyama straightened out his outfit a bit, tugging downward for it to unwrinkled.

"It's a matter of fact," Hinata did the same with the back of his shirt, "You're a beta and --sadly-- a servant of mine Tobio, can we really keep this going forever?" 

Kageyama frowned, clenched then unclenched his fist, then said "You don't need an alpha, they're not good enough for you." It took him a moment to find more words before he had his heart was caught in his throat, "alphas are manipulative and controlling. Not every relationship is non toxic and steady like how your parents relationship was. Take master Nishinoya for instance, his alpha father is neglectful towards his omega husband. He never treats him with common decency- and when's the last time you heard him speak his mind when his husband is around?"

Hinata searched his words, replaying them in his mind. Kageyama wasn't wrong. Noya's omega dad was reserved and quiet, always giving his best to seem presentable and quick to do whatever his husband wanted.  
Hinata sighed.

"You're too observant Kageyama." 

"Maybe, but I'm-" Hinata put a hand to the others mouth and shook his head. 

"I can't talk about this now." He smiled, "I have a guest to get back too after all." He laughs and turns around.

Kageyama can only watch him go and rubs his temples, trying to keep his temper at bay. He may have been getting too comfortable around his employer but he didn't care. He only wanted was the best for Hinata after all.

* *

The restaurant was nice, and their secluded area was even more so. The walls were painted in dark crimson with black designs flowing through it. All around the restaurant was an abundance of real flowers and paintings. The air smelt of fresh made pot roast and a hint of garlic. Hinata took a deep breath as the waiter brought them water and menus. 

"This place is amazing." He wasn't sure how to contain his excitement, or keep his tone at a level he felt wouldn't disturb the peace of the other guests. Looking to Asahi he grins and in turn the alpha gave a gentle smile. 

"It's family owned, so I got us the best seats and everything." As if saying 'and everything' actually explained what it was. 

"Your family owns restaurants?" Wow Hinata really knew nothing about Asahi's family- which was okay but still a bit odd. 

"We own part of many food companies, farms, orchards, stuff like that. There are a few other non food related ones but for the most part it's food. We own this restaurant chain in whole though." He used hand gestures a bit too much, but Hinata payed no mind to it. 

"So it's a chain restaurant?" Something this nice didn't seem like a chain restaurant. 

Asahi nods and laughs, "there is only three of them, but yes."

Even though that didn't count much as a chain restaurant Hinata dismissed it in favour of getting to know the menu. All of the food looked great, and when Hinata got his order it was just as delicious as it had sounded coming out of his mouth. 

Through the meal Hinata noticed Asahi becoming increasingly distant and on edge. It made him feel like he needed to worry, but he only calmed himself in the end. There was no reason to react to that anxious alpha scent slowly piercing the pot roast aroma of the restaurant. 

"Is there something on your mind? You've barely touched your chicken." Hinata gestured to the others plate. He himself was a quick eater, and as much as he tried to pace himself mannerably he always ended up finishing his plate before anyone else.

"I um... well yes." Asahi bit the inside of his lip and Hinata sipped some of his water while waiting for an exploration, "You are really nice and sweet and funny and expressive but everytime I look at you I ...I can't do this. I can't be romantically involved with you Hinata. I tried to convince myself otherwise but I..." Asahi trails and looks up, hoping Hinata wasn't angry. 

"So you... aren't looking for a deep relationship?" As much as he knew him and Asahi wouldn't have worked out, it still hurt to hear him say that. 

Asahi shook his head, "no! I am! I just... I'm not looking for it with you..." the alpha bowed his head and Hinata saw something glint in his eye. That lost, wanton daydream look people get when they want something they can't have.

Hinata wasn't bright, but he was quick to identify emotions and he reached over to lay a hand over the others hot, embarrassed one. "Who are you looking for then?"

"I can't tell you who but it's someone I've known for about a year or so- but I don't think they really want me that way." Hinata nods in understanding. He got that feeling of wanting to be with someone you couldn't be with.

Hinata nods, "fair enough," he sips his water, eyeing the untouched bottle of wine but deciding against it, "so no more dates at your fancy family restaurant?" 

"No, but we could come for 'business meetings'" he uses his fingers as air quotes. 

They laugh, at it seems the rest of the night went less awkward than they both anticipated.


	2. Saw that one coming ( Happy Birthday Nishinoya! )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat.

Have you ever felt your stomach drop so hard it ushered all its contents up and out of you in two seconds flat? Hinata did.  
The soles of his feet and his palms sweat as he took a deep breath. 

_HEAT_ his mind rang. 

There was a rush of pheromones that chased through his body but he held firm in his place. The smell he got a whiff of had not come from him. It had came from two people. One was a servant who had left earlier because they had forgotten about their heat being today, having left a scent in the hall by accident. The other, Nishinoya. 

He watched as the other leaned on the wall beside him, holding his head. Nishinoya almost looked like he had a sunburn from how hard he was blushing. In his eyes Hinata saw a super nova collapsing in on itself, and becoming a hallow black. 

Then, everything came rushing to him and Hinata practically threw Noya into his room, clicking the heat button hidden behind a panel. The room locked in the air, and alerted the servants of what had happened. Luckily, Hinata had had his heat last week, and was not affected in full force by Nishinoya's scent.

Noya looked up at him from the floor, "What's going on? W-why?" It all happened too quick for him to process properly. 

_So real heat pheromones were what Nishinoya needed to truly present huh?_ Hinata thinks to himself and gets Noya up and onto his bed, hushing any protests given to him 

"Yuu. You're going into your first heat. It's hell and I'll get you medicine to make it less of a hell, but you can't stop it now that it's started okay?" He held Nishinoya's face, speaking even to him so he would actually HEAR him. When Noya nods, Hinata sighs in relief. Nishinoya lays down and Hinata gave him a smile of apology. "You can't just give me a heart attack like that." He laughs but is cut off when he hears a knock at the door. 

Quickly pacing over he opens it to be met with Kageyama holding a large bag with a green plus on it. 

"I came as soon as I saw the alert. Are you alright? You had your heat last week how could y-" his quick questioning was cut off by Hinata's hand covering his mouth. It was then the servant knew that it wasn't _Hinata_ who needed the heat bag. The strong burst of the new omegas scent made his pupils dilate for a moment, then settle back on Hinata, calm this time.

Hinata moved his hand away, "Is my medicine in here?" He takes the bag and rummages through it quickly, listening to Noya's writhing in the background. Once he found it with a small "ah ha" the beta, who hadn't yet left, grabbed his wrist. 

"Sir, I believe your usual dosage will not be enough to scratch the surface of this heat."

"What do you mean?" Hinata pulls the other inside, closing the door so that none of Noya's pheromones escaped further. 

"It's too strong for that medicine to help him even a little. I suggest giving him a shot of neomega to help with this strong heat." He glanced up to see Nishinoya on the bed, basically smothering himself with a pillow because of how badly his body was betraying him. 

"Neomega- Are you insane? That drug is only for-"

"Severe heats like this?" Kageyama cut him off and Hinata looked at him a moment. 

"Fine. I need you to go get it." Hinata pulled out his credit card, handing it to him. "Get back here within an hour, because that's when he's going to start getting super horny and I really can't deal with that okay?"

"Got it." With that Kageyama left and shut the door firm behind him. 

Hinata took more things out of the bag he had brought. Towels, bottles of ice cold water, food, and of course _toys_. Deciding to leave them in the bag, Hinata took Noya a bottle of water. 

"Drink up, promise it'll make you feel better." He says and scoots into his bed with him. 

Nishinoya is sitting up now, laying proper up on the others pillows. He takes the water and sips it a second before drinking the whole thing without taking a single breath until after. Panting he looked at Hinata, pain in his eyes. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." 

"What were you two talking about?"

"He's getting you stronger drugs to help you through this." 

They sat in silence a bit, Hinata pulling Nishinoya to his chest to let him smell his scent rather than the new omega scent he now produced. It wasn't until Hinata noticed his body shaking that he spoke.

"You doing alright down there?"

Nishinoya's voice cracked in reply, "No"

"Hey, hey it's alright, the pain will go away in a little bit I promise. There's nothing to worry about." Well, there was, but he wasn't trying to scare him to death.

Nishinoya shook his head, "it's not that, I can't b-believe I'm an an.." tears rolled down his face and he seemed surprised that he was crying. Then, instead of sad, he looked angry with his brows furrowed. "This isn't fair."

It struck him to say something rude, to sneer and ask what was wrong with being an omega. But Hinata couldn't bring himself to hate the other for being angry about it. 

"No, it's not fair at all." He agreed and watched the other bury his face in his chest once more. "You're scent is so strong, it's nice though, so it's okay." He changed the subject. 

"It is?" His voice came have mumbled. 

"Yeah, it smells like honeysuckles." Hinata pet him as he shifted, probably because of the pain. When there was no reply he talked more, "I wish my smell was more sweet than intoxicating. Mom says it's lavender- which smells good but not sweet to me."

Noya laughs, "lavender? No, it smells more like oranges than lavender. But I can smell where she gets that from." 

Hinata laughs back and nod, "thanks?"

Another half hour went by and Hinata could practically feel the other becoming slick in his bed. It was embarrassing to be so out of control of your own body during heats, he got that. But still, there was no way Noya was going to tell him what was wrong. So he watched as the shorter shifts in the bed uncomfortably and practically lost his breath once a knock came to the door. 

He moved away from him and, as thought, met Kageyama at the door. He had a bag in hand and Hinata snatched it from him without a second thought. 

"Thank you Kageyama." He gave the other a soft smile but closed the door on him before the other could get a word in. 

Hinata pulled a syringe and a glass bottle of medicine from the box within the bag. This alarmed Nishinoya, making him fully sit up. His mouth was agape from where his mind couldn't properly breath through his nose so panting was the only other option. 

"What's that for?" He wonders and squints at the syringe in his friends hands.

Carefully, Hinata sucked the medicine into the syringe and glanced up at him, "you wanna stop hurting right?"

"Y-yes?" To him it didn't hurt so much as it made him feel wildly uncomfortable now. 

"Stand up." Hinata says after glancing over the box directions. 

He had to inject the drug into the others side. Noya protested with a whine and rubbed where the needle had been afterwards, laying on the bed once more. This time he lay on his stomach, looking at Hinata as if he'd wronged him. 

Of course the ever so oblivious omega didn't take notice, or just ignored the look, in favor of throwing the needle away. 

"So is it supposed to feel this awful?" Noya asks, holding his stomach. 

"The first two or three times it hurts but... you get used to it. Yours is -probably- really severe because you're a late blooming omega." Hinata sat on the edge and watched him shift a million times in his place. 

"Omega... shit.... fuck...." Noya could feel the anger rising back before it simmered into sadness and he lay there trembling. 

"Guess we can't get married then, huh?"

The joke wasn't un-welcomed, but Nishinoya only smiled at it. Hinata lays with him for the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! Sorry this chapters short! I just wanted to post it because it is Nishinoya's birthday!!!! Although it seems this isn't the best celebratory scenario lol


	3. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh

Nishinoya was an omega. Nishinoya Yuu was an omega and all Tanaka could do was stand with his mouth agape, staring at the pair as they walked into his families annual dinner party together. Of course Tanaka had heard that Yuu was an omega, but the new scent that surrounded him was ridiculous. Sure, he could have guessed Hinata of all people would become an omega but Yuu was different. Yuu was his best friend.

Hinata had his arms interlocked with Noyas. It was a natural habit for him to do to any of his friends at any occasion but now that Nishinoya was an omega it just made it seem as if the two were clinging to each other for safety. Which in Noya's case wasn't entirely untrue. 

Finally getting up the courage Tanaka approached the two calmly. He cleared his throat to get their attention and when they looked back at him his throat stumbled over itself until no words came out. 

"Tanaka! It's so good to see you!" Hinata grins and gives him a hug. Noya shifts uncomfortably, averting his gaze from Tanaka. "The place is as amazing as ever, thank you for inviting us."

Hinata had drawn him from his stupor and he nods, "well of course! I'd be stupid not to invite two of my closest friends!" He smiled and it seemed to bring Noya up to meet his gaze. "And I see that the late bloomers finally blossomed?"

"Yeah. Guess I did." Noya half laughed and seemed to refrain again.

"Tanaka can I talk to you for a minute?" Hinata asks and holds out his hand for him.

It takes a minute but he finally gives in and takes the others hand. The orange haired boy gives a small be right back to his 'date' before taking the alpha out on the balcony. It was chilly but nice and the guests were less noisy out here. 

"What's this about?"

"What was that?" Hinata put his hands on his hips and before Tanaka could answer he continued, "your his best friend and you just- just degrade him without a second thought?"

"I was just trying to compliment him. You know he's always been so worried because he hadn't presented yet! He even got all those tests because he thought he had some kind of disease-  I was just trying to congratulate him."

"Senpai the reason he was always so worried wasn't because he thought he was going to have some kind of disease. It was because of this. The embarrassment, the names, the discrimination- it is not something to be ashamed of at all but he doesn't feel that way yet." Hinata gave him a stern look and Tanaka sighs.

"Okay okay... I love Yuu to death so I'll.. I won't treat him any different okay?" Hinata smiled at that and Tanaka laughs, "you grew up fast huh Shouyou?"

"Meh, therapy helps." He grins and they exchange a look before he stretches, "well let's get back inside shall we? I didn't mean to leave him there so suddenly."

The alpha nods and walks in with him. They look around for Noya and find him glued to the wall with a glass of water in hand. He looked up to them and only seemed to really acknowledge Hinata. 

"Sorry about that, important stuff ab-"

"You don't have to lie to me Hinata, I'm not stupid." 

Tanaka's heart broke at the sound of Noya's defeated tone. He grimaced before laughing at the other, "what are you doing with water in your hands? That's boring- here" he practically shoved his champagne glass into the others hand took the water from him. 

Noya blinked down at his new glass a moment before looking up at Tanaka who only smiled at him. "Yeah, water is pretty boring huh?" He asks and downs the champagne without a single thought. 

"That's my boy!" Tanaka threw his arm around the others neck and called over the nearest drink server. Noya's demeanor did a 180° and he was smiling widely as always. 

Hinata relaxed as he watched the two clink glasses and instantly fall into a champagne drinking competition. It was sweet and natural as if they had never presented at all. Because of course, usually omegas and alphas couldn't be so.. familiar without suspicion rising. Hinata would have joined if it weren't for the fact that he hated champagne and wine. Which seemed to be all that Tanaka's family drank.

Instead he went for the snacks, grinning at all the treats presented. 

In the midst of their drinking competition, Tanaka was pulled away and Noya was left twiddling his thumbs dumbly. Glancing around the room a bit lost- now aware of how vulnerable he must seem without his alpha friend beside him. Shaking off the thought he sips his drink slowly until some beta came to talk to him. He squinted at him, he was chatty and honestly a bit annoying. Noya knew him from somewhere but... he wasn't sure WHERE exactly.

"And I was about to DIE when I heard that-" his focus wandered from the other, not to interested in whatever he was talking about. In the once over of the room, he met the eyes of someone he hadn't spoken to in a long while. Asahi.

It was a split second when the two saw each other from across the room. No outside force had caused them to look up at one another at the exact same moment but they did. Asahi was the first to break the look. Noya frowned at that, they used to be really close as kids in all honesty. But when Noya got Asahi into a little bit of trouble his dad went overboard and banned him from the manor. But now, at Tanaka’s party, they didn’t have to be apart. Excusing himself from the guy who was talking to him, he went to Asahi with a grin.

“Asahi! It’s been too long!” 

The taller relaxed and nodded, “it sure has Nishinoya, how have you been?”

“Don’t be so formal with me, it’s weird. I have definitely been better-- but my friend Hinata has been really cool about helping me and everything.”

“You know Hinata?” Asahi raised a brow.

“Sure do! He’s been a.. Really good friend for awhile now.” He laughs and rubs the back of his neck. “How do you know him then?”

Asahi felt his face turn red and shrugged, “y’know, parents and everything.” Noya looked at him for awhile before deciding prodding for more information wasn’t in his interest.

“I think he’s been a little on edge lately because of all the pressure on his shoulders.”

“What?”

“Hinata.”

“Oh- oh yeah. I think so too. He acts like it’s no big deal but I think he’s more stressed than even he realises.” Asahi nods, trying not to stumble over his words.

They glance over the room, both finding HInata sitting at a side table with a plate toppled over in food. They look at each other a moment and laugh. Hinata could eat like a horse no matter when he ate last, and still not gain a pound. Noya always wondered how that happened.

Before their conversation could continue the dance hall got quiet before a fancy tango melody filled it quick. Everyone looked delighted at the change in pace, and began to dance quicker and happier. Asahi tapped Noya’s shoulder and held out his hand with a smile, silently asking him to dance. Nishinoya obliged and took his hand. The two made their way out onto the dance floor; the tallest of alphas and the smallest of omegas dancing together looked funny from an outsider's point of view. But the look of joy on both of their faces made people like Tanaka and HInata smile. 

 

          

 

The manor was quiet during the night hours, with no bustling of servants and the masters gone, Kageyama felt he had the time to breath. He relaxed against the balcony of the dance hall, watching the clouds with a small smile. Hinata was at a party tonight and he could only hope that he was staying safe no matter where he went. Despite his many attempts to stop himself from liking the other, he was still thinking about him without knowing it all the time. It didn’t matter to him if they were master and servant nor did it matter that they were omega and beta, Kageyama just wanted to be with him. He knew Hinata saw the jealousy on his face every time he had to go out on a date with some half wit alpha; and despite how his mother tried so hard to pick good mates for him, Kageyama always had fear eating him alive when Hinata went on those dates. A buzz in his pocket startled him from his thought.

Pulling out his phone he saw it was from Hinata. Think of the devil, Kageyama thinks slyly to himself.

[Shouyou]   
_Coming home now, kinda lonely._

Kageyama blinked once, then twice. It had been awhile since Hinata had been so forward about needing him. Usually he just played it tough and held him when he could. Kageyama smiled a bit at the text again before putting it away. Thus, he proceeded back into the manor to gather some materials. 

He got a lot of blankets, a lot of pillows, and a few hidden stuffed animals. In Hinata's room he made a nest the best he knew how the other liked it. Sometimes the other just got in the mood to nest and he could never turn him down. So of course he knew a thing or two about this. He also knew to crank the AC up in the orange haired boys room so they wouldn't be too hot in the nest.

He was almost done when he heard a familiar hum of engine fill the air. It was so faint he was surprised to hear it. Nonetheless he went down to the front to open the door for him. 

Hints looked rough, very very rough. It looked like he'd been dragged through a circus by the ring master himself. Kageyama raised a brow at him, holding up a hand subconsciously to gesture towards his clothes.

"Too many people like dancing Tobio... like. Way too many." The smaller sounded amused as he made his way up the stairs, Kageyama tailing him.

When they got to his room and the beta opened the door for him, Hinata perked up grabbing the others wrist and pulling him in. 

"Where's your mother?" It finally struck him to ask. She had went to the party too after all.

"She just came to drop me off before going out for the rest of the night for... whatever it is she does." Hinata was stripping himself down to his boxers. 

The taller blushes and looks away from him until he hears the other dive into the nest, practically messing it up. Glancing up to see Hinata patting the spot next to him he sighed and took off his gloves, shoes, and blazer. He crawled into bed with him despite the others whine from how little he removed. 

"You're very needy." Kageyama states with a hidden smile as the other grabs onto him.

"Oh shut up. I just... I need some contact from you right now okay?" He looked up at him with pleading eyes and Kageyama could do nothing but fall for the plea.

He took off his button up, folding it and tossing it to the floor, not making eye contact with the other while he removed his socks as pants too. So he pulled him into his body, petting his hair and keeping him close as possible. Hinata let him with a smile, relaxing onto him. 

"I wish you could have come to the party, we could have danced." But there was a whole unspoken policy about bringing your own servants to such events of course.

"We don't have to be somewhere like that to dance." Kageyama reassured but only received a sigh from him. 

"But not where we can tell the world we are.. well."

"So we are something?"

"I can't keep telling myself we're not something." Hinata had a small laugh, "Lovers?"

"We're not having sex so I don't think that term applies." Kags shook his head in thought, "boyfriends?"

"I suppose, but it's not like we can go out on dates." Hinata reminded and looked up at him, "what about partners?"

"Maybe?" He squints and sighs, "no matter what it is.. it's something."

"I like our something." He saw the other grinning up at him. 

Kageyama smiled back softly and agreed, "Yeah.. me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have writers block RIP me.


	4. Whatever comes next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kags is caught and Hinata is sad

Kageyama didn't mean to go to sleep. Really, he didn't. Usually he'd just wait for Hinata to fall asleep before excusing himself from the room. But this morning? No.

The morning air was humid and uncomfortable. It was just hot enough for the skin of the omega and beta to stick together like leather. Still, they were close together in a bed full of blankets and pillows which were every which way. The duvet covered their torsos but their legs and arms stuck out so there was a safety of the blanket accompanied by the nice chill of air.

Hinata lay with his shirt having been shuffled off of him sometime in the night when it got too hot under so many covers. Kageyama was more covered, but from the looks of his feet his socks had been clearly shoved off during his sleep, one still half folded over his foot. 

And then there was his phone he had placed with his blazer the night before. It was dead. Which meant of course; no alarm clock.

The room was quiet and birds chirped annoyingly outside. 

They didn't bother him until the chirping turned to a quick thump and then a hasty knock. That was enough to shock him awake. It took him a moment to grasp reality and what was going on but before he could realise it he was staring right at the lady of the house. 

And when he did, his blood ran cold. She looked like she had stopped mid sentence. Below him Kageyama could feel Hinata tense, indicating that he was also awake. Her out opened and closed a bit before her brow furrowed and she flipped the lights on. 

"Tobio what in the name of-" 

"I-I can explain ma'am," Kageyama got up fast, skin peeling from Hinata's. 

"To hell you can! Why are you in my son's bed?" She points at the bed and glares at him. 

"I know this looks bad- and it is-" 

"That's not the half of it!" She snaps.

"It's not his fault!" 

They fall quiet under the new voice and look at Hinata who's sat up and blushing head to toe. 

"L-last night some alpha made me really uncomfortable. I couldn't get the smell off of me so I asked him to help. I didn't mean to make him fall asleep." Hinata was an awful liar; or so Kageyama thought. Maybe he just got lucky for coming up with some excuse out of the blue. 

She narrowed her eyes at them, "why is your shirt off?"

"It was hot and I like naked sleeping but uh... not with him so when I was asleep I just um..." he gestured towards his shirt that was on his bed and somehow not bin the floor. 

There was a long pause and she looked the two of them up and down about a million times. "I'm going to get breakfast and think for awhile. You, "she pointed at Kageyama, "are relieved of your duties today. Get off of the premises immediately." Kageyama just looked at her dumbly and she grimaced "did I stutter? Go!" She swat her hand at him. Scrambling his clothes up and giving a glance to Hinata he left, shivering from just crossing the woman's path. "And as for you young man," She pointed at Hinata,"you are getting a new private Butler. We can't become that friendly with servants." She snapped. 

With that she turned on her heel and left. Hinata was left somehow feeling so much colder than he should have. He felt tears form in his eyes before wiping them. 

"Fuck..." 

* *

Kageyama sighed as he walked into town in casual attire. He felt weird, most of his time was spent at his job so the only casual clothes he had was sport shorts and a white tank top. It didn't strike him as surprising that he was kicked from the manor, but at least he wasn't fired.

A buzz in his pocket shocked him from his daze and he went to look at the text. 

[ Hinata ]  
Mom is making me get a new Butler. I'm so so so so sorry Kags. :c 

He didn't reply but felt a small pang in his heart. He would no longer be the young masters servant. What would he do without him? He wondered with a grimace. 

Sighing out slowly he went into a large building that had the words "recreational center" on it. 

* * 

Hinata sat on the steps when his friend entered the manor. He saw him instantly and went to sit with him. 

"Shit dude what happened?" Nishinoya asks. 

Hinata's voice cracked as he replied, "kageyama isn't allowed to see me anymore- they might as well fire him."

"Oh Shouyou..." he says with a frown before pulling him into a hug. Hinata didn't talk about it a lot, but he saw the looks the two gave each other enough to understand what was going down. Rubbing the others back he smiles, "father and I have brunch together. I'm sure he'd be delighted to see you there." 

Hinata looked up at him through blurry eyes and sniffed "are you sure?" 

"Of course." Nishinoya grins and helps him up when he stands. "Go get ready, the car is waiting for us outside." 

Hinata went upstairs and dried his eyes. Before changing he washed his face, getting water all over what he was currently wearing before putting on a button up and a pair of designer slacks. He hated this attire most days but Noya's father loved such styles. 

When they got to Noya's home Hinata felt suddenly less confident about being around Yuu's dad. The man made even other alphas quiver with a smile, despite most of his intentions he always came off as somewhat malicious. Noya must have sensed Hinata's discomfort in the car because he held his shoulder and squeezed it tight. 

It only made him feel secure for a moment. 

 

As expected, Noyas father was already there. He was looking through papers and seemed to only notice them when Yuu spoke halfway into the room. 

"I hope you don't mind me bringing Hinata, he's having a rough day." Nishinoya says and Hinata apologizes after him.

"I hope you don't mind sir.."

"Not at all." He looked up to them with a smile, "the more the merrier." 

They came to sit across from him just as he was putting the papers into a manila envelope then into his bag. 

"Something important?" Yuu tried getting a glance at whatever the thick stapled packet was. 

"You'll find out soon." It was a laid back and dismissing comment that Noya didn't care to pry on. It was probably just some huge project that he was working on anyways. 

The evening was awkward and the entire time Hinata felt out of place, especially when the attention turned to him. 

"I have heard you're trying to find a partner?" The comment was a bit too cheerful, like he was trying to prove a point to someone.

"Oh ur.. well, yes, I am." 

"Will we know anytime soon?"

"Probably not." Hinata and Noya shared a look. "It's complicated."

"Nothing complicated about the game if you play it right." Noyas dad drinks his tea without hesitance. 

"What game do you have? You can barely keep your composure around aunty." Noya wasn't oblivious, he knew that this was not the game his father was referring to, but at least the atmosphere didn't spiral. 

For the rest for he brunch his dad talked on and on about how many girlfriends he had in highschool and how everyone supposedly "wanted him." Until his watch beeped and he was out in the blink of an eye with an apology and a goodbye. 

"He's too much." Noya sighed.

"Is that why you haven't told him about Asahi?" 

"Shut up, Asahi and I are just friends, nothing more nothing less." The look Hinata gave him made him push him with a laugh and a, "bad Shouyou."

"Seriously though, the two of you would be perfect."

Hinata rolls his eyes and twiddled his thumbs a moment. "Your dad acts more... polite to you than before."

"Yeah... I know." 

"It's not much but he doesn't see you as... well... his heir anymore. It was like having a conversation with my dad before." He explained and swallowed "not that that's a bad thing or anything but ur.. it's a little off putting I guess, like he's trying to get you to do what I'm having to do."

"I don't even have to worry about marriage yet." Noya shook his head, "it's dumb."

Hinata stood up "let's just drop it, I can't become any more depressed than I already am." He smiles to Noya and he follows with his own smile. 

"Let's go play in the game room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long. I get into these moods of literal nothingness and my mind goes numb and dead and depressed for awhile. I'm glad to be finished inhale this sort of intermediate chapter it's really not that important to me honestly. I like the development of Kags and Hinatas story but I couldn't figure out how to go about the whole brunch thing but I didn't wanna scrap it. But I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!


	5. Boiler rooms remind me of Heathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata plans a party.

There was more to everything you saw, and Hinata knew that perfectly well. He learned it from his mother after all. That's why he knew he and Kageyama were never going to see each other again. His mother put him on a schedule now. A very strict one opposed to the loose one he used to have. 

In the morning were his piano lessons, then studying came after that. Lunch time came and he was never allowed to go outside of the dinning hall for it. After that he was subject to high class noon parties- specifically ones made for matchmaking which Hinata had to curse whoever decided that there would be some type of afternoon party going on somewhere everyday. 

After the party ends, he goes home and is allowed to rest until dinner time. His mother made sure to invite people every night so he'd be forced to socialize, unable to excuse himself for the night because if he did that it'd be rude. Then he was exhausted at the end of the night, falling face first on his sheets only to scream silently into them until he fell asleep. 

This continued for two and a half weeks straight. When confronting his mother about it her excuse was 'you need more strictness to be the head of this house.' A facade to cover the truth: she didn't want him seeing Kageyama. Who, surprisingly, she still employed. 

It was in those three hours of free time Hinata used to try and find him but he was nowhere to be found during them. He would even text him the best he could. And of course, Kageyama would answer, saying he was on break or he was busy or some kind of excuse like that. 

"I don't care that you're busy I want to talk with you." Hinata groans, flopping back onto a chair in the library. "Stupid idiot..why do I even- ugh I hate him." He grumbled to himself, looking at his phone with a glare. 

"Is there something wrong sir?" 

Looking up from over his phone he saw his new personal Butler. He was older and taller, a wedding ring on his finger. He wasn't new to the manor though. 

"You can't tell me where Kageyama is could you?" 

"Well he should be cleaning the boilers." The man paused and cleared his throat. "I'm not sure what he did to be demoted- if you don't mind me asking.. what was it exactly?"

Of course his mother couldn't tell anyone in the manor why there was a change so suddenly. Hinata counted this as a victory. 

"Can't say, I don't know myself. I've just been worried yknow?"

"Of course you have. Tobio has been looking downright awful these days. Always glaring and what not. If you ask me he probably gave the Lady of the house a nasty look and she banished him." He tried to joke and Hinata's look made him refrain. "My apologies."

"Would you mind preparing me a parfait? I'm feeling bit of a sweet tooth today." 

"Yes sir, I'll return soon." He bows quick, hoping to redeem himself before leaving. 

Hinata waits a minute before slipping out of the room quickly, making sure no one was around to stop him. 

The boiler room wasn't particularly a place of interest to him until now. He had played back there as a child, hiding from his mother or servants in a game of hide and seek. He was ecstatic from head to toe walking through the halls. 

The giddy feeling was short lived, however, when he came to the hall of the room in question. There, guarding the only entrance to the hall, was a security guard stood with a bored look and his arms crossed. 

He looked at Hinata who's face ran cold and then hot with embarrassment. Silently talking with those looks, he knew then he wasn't permitted into the hall whatsoever. And the trusted guard nodded him away. 

Sulking back to the lounge Hinata took a glance into the hall, hoping Kageyama would emerge from that room and see him.

No, nothing like that came. Hinata looked back in front of him, deciding it best to just go to the lounge and try to eat the parfait as if he was happy. What else could he do?

 

The next night he sat more quiet than usual, picking at his peas once or twice, not even taking them from his plate to eat. Their dinner guests were laughing with glee at their own joke at the time. His mother was running out of people so this time it was an older couple that owned a medicine company.

"What's on your mind son?" His mother asked worriedly as the old man calmed down.

"I've been thinking," Hinata sighed, "it's time for me to find a mate."

She was taken aback by his sudden statement, mouth slightly agape. The couples eyes widened in surprise, both flushing a bit at the word 'mate.'

"I want to throw a big party. Larger than ones we've been attending. A seven hour party from dusk to midnight. There I will find them." He straightened and looked at her seriously. "I'm tired of playing games."

"Cheers to that!" The old woman cried with joy and held up her wine glass drunkenly. She clinked it against her husband's and Hinata held his up politely before looking to his mother. 

It took her a moment but she grinned and nodded, "then we shall host it and send out invitations. The ball room to the gates will be open. The doors of each room will have to be locked for safety- oh and we'll get you fitted in the most dazzling outfit. This will be wonderful." He smiled as she grabbed his hand, clasping them with a smile. "Your father would be so proud."

"I don't suppose we'll be invited then? Our niece is a bright young woman. We could invite her." The old man inquires.

"Well of course! It will be grand!" His mother seemed more delighted than she had in weeks. "It will be three- no two weeks from today!"

"Is that enough time?" Hinata asks.

"I'll make all the time I can to help plan it and hire a coordinator. Oh honey we're going to find you a fiance!" 

It sounded out of date a a bit low class to just go to a party and be engaged the same day, so he knew she must've been exaggerating. He had stupidly said he will find the one so he supposed she took it the wrong way. 

"A toast!" His mother held up her glass and they all raised theirs as she laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK YO. I finally decided to get off my ass and update! Sorry it's short but I actually proof read this time lol. If you're new- hi! If not, sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed and I hope to update more regularly after this.


	6. Chatter chatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy and a girl kiss but no love is found there. On the other hand, Hinata sees Kageyama for the first time in weeks.

Everything was planned fast. Somehow nothing was left unchecked. This would indeed be the largest party the Hinata household had ever hosted. Not only were the rich invited but we'll known middle and lower class friends and family of guests as well. Security was tripled for the week of, and the day during the party. The lady of the house didn't want a single thing to go wrong this night. 

Mountains of food and drink were laying out on tables in the ball room and garden areas. Servants hustled to and fro as people started to arrive at dusk. They gave it an hour.

As the chatter rose and the hour struck six a wine glass was tapped impatiently to get everyone's attention to the entrance of the ball room. Not everyone was there, and with this many in the room at once it looked too clustered. 

She speaks loud and with joy, addressing the audience politely, "Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you all for attending tonight's union celebration party. We may not have two who are to celebrate in union yet, but that is why my son is picking his life partner here tonight. Before we can truly begin he wishes to say a few words." 

At her side is Hinata who is dressed in navy blue and white. His blazer buttoned and hair fixed, slicked back almost stupidly on him but just enough to make him presentable and posh. He smiled bright at the attention of the mass now put upon him. 

"Please enjoy this wonderful party my mother put on with such short notice. I shall make my decision at midnight and end the party with a dance with my new partner," he thought it was funny how his mother decided to say partner but assumed it was for the best amoung the rich, "I'll keep you waiting no longer. Please go enjoy yourselves freely." He bowed slightly and his mother nodded in approval. Everyone clapped only a moment before many dispersed into the front and garden areas. 

Hinata let out a sigh of relief, nervous as hell from having all eyes on him. Before he could catch his breath someone came his way, a girl with her hair in braids. She smelled of alpha but she seemed calm and confident. Tailing her, Hinata now noticed the tow others at her side. Another girl, a bit shorter than her, and a boy about the same height as the braided hair girl. The first girl and the boy were alphas while the other girl was a beta he recognized instantly as they stopped on front of him. 

"It's nice to finally meet the Hinata heir." She smiled. 

"As well as you miss uh..."

"Yui is fine. Michimiya Yui."

He had heard the name before and blinked. "The same Michimiya Yui that's engaged to another alpha?"

"That would be me." The other alpha raised his hand politely. "Samawura Daichi." He shook his hand and Hinata smiles.

"You two are together and are supposed to be in some kind of-" Hinata didn't put a hand over his mouth to shut it but he may as well have. 

"Yes, we have a third. Sugawara is at home. He's not fond of these types of parties."

"I wouldn't want any old alpha hitting on him either." Daichi says under his breath, but Hinata hears it.

"The two of you are an icon. You aren't... looking for a fourth right?" He asks, holding his hands up in apology. Pack houses were cool by his standards, but he didn't want to be in one.

"No not at all." Yui laughs and rubs the back of her neck. "Our friend is looking for a partner as well and when mother through the invitation out I thought... why not?" 

He raised a brow and was reminded of the timid beta next to the two alphas. She looked nervous and blushed when he looked at her. 

"My apologies for not introducing myself then, I'm Shouyou." He held out his hand to her and she smiles, taking it.

"Yachi Hitoka." 

His eyes widen and he nods, having absolutely no idea of who she is. 

"Nice to meet you." He laughs a bit at how shaky she was, trying to lighten her nerves. "I was only expecting to see alphas tonight," he glanced at the other two, "but they aren't the only people who wish for me." 

It hit him then that the two alphas in front of him probably scared off the others the moment they approached him.

"I would hope not." She says now calm. "But it is odd you decided to put on this whole thing for yourself- er, what I mean is it's usually for everyone." 

"I never said it wasn't. Just that I'd make my decision by the end of the night." He shrugs, "would you like a tour of the house?" 

"I wouldn't want to keep you busy."

"It's fine." Hinata didn't seem to be taking no for an answer and smiled as he watched her alpha body guards walk away from them in favor of the chocolate fountain. 

"They left me.." she said a bit hopelessly.

"You have me." Hinata smiled and held out his arm for her to take as they walked out of the ball room. 

He nodded at the guard at the bottom of the stairs and he let them pass. 

Yachi was in awe at the large halls filled with nice paintings and decorations. It looked untouched by even dust. 

"This is all so beautiful." Her fingers grazed over a painted vase before pulling away, "sorry that's probably expensive."

"It was my grandmother's actually. I think she made it." Hinata grazed how own fingers over it. "Or maybe it was a different one.. there's too many to actually remember."

"There's too many?" She asks.

"Yea, do you not have many vases? Or are your parents more of a sculpture and portrait type." He was shocked at her small giggle, afraid he had said something wrong. 

"To tell you the truth Shouyou, I'm not rich. I live in a normal house without any vases actually."

"You're friends with Yui?"

"Because we went to the same private school together. I only made it in because of my grades." Hinata felt dumb for asking such a question.

"Sorry. I've been home schooled for too long. I only have friends who are like me I guess. Please forgive me." He blushed.

"It's okay" Yachi was sorry she had thought all home schooled rich kids were snooty and bratty. 

They walked down the hall, comparing her environment to his. And when they got to a corridor of one of the lengthy halls she told him they just walked the length of her yard and then some. He knew what normal houses looked like but was still embarrassed by his shock. 

"Tell me," Yachi says as they pass a clock, her checking the time. "If you wanted to meet someone tonight why are you wasting your time with me? I'm a beta you know. It's not like I'd be ideal for you unless you were a beta or alpha." 

"You're too logical about things." Hinata laughs but sighs right after, crossing his arms and shrugging. "Really though I made this party on a whim. I was with someone for so long and I wanted to let go and move on. I figured this was the only way to do it." 

"So you were in a relationship before this?" She raises a brow. 

"Yea, you could say that." He stopped and looked out the window to the party goers below. "I was with a person I probably shouldn't have been with.. he was a beta actually." He smiled to himself.

"So it's true" 

"What's true?"

"You were with a servant." She probably shouldn't have said anything but she was too busy being sympathetic. 

"Who told you that?" He frowned.

"Sorry, Yui and Daichi were talking about it on the way over here. Please don't be mad they mean well and-"

"No I'm not mad. Just surprised that it spread without me noticing. There wasn't even a handful of people that knew and yet..." 

"So it is true?" Yachi asks without thinking and he nods. 

"It's true. But it doesn't matter anymore. He won't even try for us." He looked down and it broke her heart almost to see his personality do a 180. 

"It must be hard. I'm sorry."

They looked at each other and for a split second looking into her eyes made him feel so warm. It seemed she felt the same, the next thing she knew their lips were shoved awkwardly against one another followed by both quickly pulling away in embarrassment. They stumble over each others apology.

"Sorry that was dumb of me"  
"Sorry I shouldn't have done that"

They looked at each other and laughed, looking away in embarrassment and feeling one hundred percent awkward. 

"Really it's my fault, I really shouldn't have done it," Hinata raised his brow and she continued, "you're great- you're a great great person and all and uh.. well. I kinda just went with the moment because I wanted to make you smile but I don't want to lie to you and-"

"Slow down.. tell me what the matter is." He puts his hands on her shoulders and she let's out a long sigh before breathing an air of confidence. 

"I only like girls."

"Oh well that's okay" he rubs the back if his neck, "it's probably just all the sad stuff from my relationship trying not to be sad stuff." Hinata couldn't use his words at the moment. He felt too stupid.

"I don't think Yui gets it though so she brought me here."

"Oh." 

"Sorry, I don't mean to disappoint." She looked away, thinking she had hurt him. 

"No, no it's alright. I get it, don't worry. I like girls too." And boys, he adds in his head. 

It was common for people to be attracted to both girls and boys, but less common for people to like one or the other. A widely unaccepted idea, however, was the sole attraction to one of the three classes. 

They were quiet together a minute. "I should get back to the party."

"Yui is probably worried about you too." 

"Thanks for not making a big deal by the way."

"What?"

"About me only liking girls."

Hinata shrugged, "I mean I might only like betas so.." 

"You like me?"

"I- I didn't mean-" 

"Don't worry. It's alright." She was blushing too.

Grabbing his hand she squeezed it and turned to go back downstairs. 

"Don't be gone for too long Shouyou everyone will be worried."

"I won't.."

She didn't say anything else but she seemed to be still blushing, almost over flattered and humbled by him having some attraction too her. When he can no longer hear her footsteps he sighs and looks out the window at the slightly clouded sky. Hinata was attracted to her but he knew there was nothing there for him. She just wasn't attracted to guys. He wasn't smart either, but he figured she must've had someone in mind to be so sure.

And in a way, he understood that completely.

\- -

Chatter filled the room and a lady with flaming red hair and the figure of a bamboo stick swayed with her husband across the room, catching everyone's eye. They were an iconic duo who owned their own TV station and show along with it. There son, however, was a wallflower ready to wilt and wither into the wall. With the crowd distracted it was easy for Hinata to slip in. Creeping along the edge he bumped dangerously into that wallflower boy, feeling as if he'd hit a wall of thorns from the aroma coming from the boy. He looked up terrified. 

"Excuse me." The voice was nicer than the scent he was giving off. 

The dominance of his stature made the omega quiver his words. 

"Sorry." 

"No, it's my fault."

"Hinata." Said boy outstretched his hand to the other who took it in delight. 

"My name is Kuroo."

"Um.. okay Kuroo, what are you..." he trailed off, seeing familiar black hair and blue eyes that seemed to be thinking for him. 

"What am I...?" He trailed and raised a brow.

"I'm sorry. Please excuse me." He practically pushed past the other, ignoring the noise of disagreement that chilled up his spine.

_Let it be him. Let it be him. Let it be-_

Hinata grabbed Kageyama's arm and looked up at him, eyes shining like lost stars that had just found their place in the universe. 

While his looked back at him like a super nova had just occurred.

"Sir, do you need something?"

"..I haven't seen you in weeks. I-I um." He looked around, unsure of what to say. 

"Sorry sir I was told not to see you. I didn't want to lose my job and," he lowered his voice so no one but Hinata would hear, "I didn't want to risk losing you forever."

"It hasn't felt much different from that."

"I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry. I should have told you to leave for the night but.." he has let him go by now and is looking at the floor. Hinata looks as if he is going to cry but no tears slip from his eyes. "So I should be the one apologizing."

Kageyama opened his mouth to talk before shutting it again and coming to attention as a very distressed Asahi came up to them. 

"Shouyou!" He cried "it's Yuu- he's in the hospital."

"What!" Hinata's head shot up, heart waking in anxiety. 

"Please come quick I don't know what to do." 

Hinata looks at the pain in his eyes and his heart breaks in a familiar way. "Let's go."   
He glances to Kageyama one last time before hurrying out of the room just as the two lovebird dancers finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahah I'm dead lol sorry I've been stressing about school and stuff because I'm going to college soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first full on omega verse fic! And yeah, Kageyama is a beta lol. I hope you enjoyed it, it took me awhile to figure out what I wanted to do with it. Bye~


End file.
